Conventional vacuum cleaners use fabric or paper bags to capture the dirt and dust picked up by the vacuum cleaner. The process of changing the filter bag is frequently rather difficult and complicated. Past attempts at simplifying the vacuum bag replacement process have included the use of a mounting plate that pivots about a hinge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,038 discloses the use of a rectangular mounting plate including a channel that receives a collar of a dust bag. The mounting plate includes a pivot pin which is received within a hinge barrel attached to an inner wall of a vacuum cleaner housing. The pivot pin and hinge barrel allow the mounting plate to pivot to an open position in which the collar can be inserted into or removed from the channel and to a closed position in which the collar is disposed in contact with a vacuum hose. A latch means on the mounting plate is used to latch the mounting plate onto the side of the housing opposite the pivot pin.
The mounting assembly disclosed in the '038 Patent, and other similar mounting assemblies using a hinged mounting plate, are disadvantageous in that they require the vacuum cleaner to have a larger and bulkier construction to allow room for the mounting plate to pivot. Also, the pivoting mounting plate constructions typically require that the mounting plate be latched on or snap-fit into a housing assembly after the vacuum bag is replaced, which adds to the overall complexity of the vacuum bag replacement procedure. In this regard, if the mounting plate is not properly latched on or snap-fit into the vacuum bag housing assembly, the mounting plate may pivot into an open position during use of the vacuum cleaner, thereby disconnecting the vacuum bag from the vacuum hose and allowing dust and dirt particles to scatter throughout the housing assembly. This is particularly problematic in that any free dust or dirt may become lodged in the vacuum cleaner motor or be released back onto the carpet. Further, prior vacuum bag replacement procedures using the hinged mounting plate structure have required the user to operate “in the blind”, in that the user does not have a full view inside the housing assembly to ensure that the mounting plate is properly placed in position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vacuum bag mounting assembly that allows for easy replacement of vacuum bags and a more compact and light-weight overall vacuum cleaner design.